Passion: Love and Death
by writteninmydreams3
Summary: Genevieve has had a lot happen to her in 18 years. Her parents were killed, her riches stolen by her aunt, and for two years she has been cared for by her older brother, Grantaire. After two years, Grantaire can't handle being responsible for someone. He began drinks to numb his pain. During this time, Genevieve and Courfeyrac start a romance against Grantaire's wishes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Please Grantaire!" I asked as I followed him around the house.

"No Genevieve! For the last time stop asking me." He took a swig of his liquor and swashed in around his mouth before swallowing it. "After mother and father died you promised me that you would not ask me about going to the Café. We are doing important things there."

I stood up on the stool so that I could look at him and be a little taller than him. "And you promised that you wouldn't drink father's old liquor in a drunken stupor." He burped and then grinned. I made a face. "Charming."

"You are to be a proper lady, so no protesting and revolting for you." He continued stumbling around the room until he found a chair.

I scoffed as I climbed down from the chair. "What is a 'proper lady'?"

He shook his head as he continued to drink from his dusty green bottle. "I dunno. But whatever it is, you must be that. We cannot pay for a dowry, so we must rely on the goodness of your heart to have a man fall for you." He laughed. "If it is even possible."

I stiffened and turned away, careful not to let a tear fall down my cheek. Grantaire would never let me forget it if I cried over one of his drunken comments. "We cannot afford a dowry because you drank up all of the money that mum and dad left for my dowry." I said bitterly.

Grantaire attempted to stand up, but couldn't. He then tried once more and was finally able to. Then he tried to walk but stumbled and fell over.

"Come, let me help you." I reached for his arm, but he pulled away.

"I'm fine 'Vieve."

"No you are not. You are a drunk." I attempted to grab the green bottle out of his hands, but he jerked it out of my reach.

"Don't you think about it, girl."

Grantaire raised his hand to my face almost slapping my face, but he paused before his hand hit my cheek. I stiffened as I awaited the blow. When I realized that the blow was not coming I relaxed and glanced up at him. He was looking from me to his hand and back. Grantaire looked in the distance and I could have sworn that a tiny tear was rolling down his cheek. He stumbled to the door.

"I said no, and that's final." Grantaire cried as the door shut loudly behind him.

I was used to this form of behavior from Grantaire. Our parents were rather wealthy once, but that changed after they died. When my parents died, Grantaire became responsible for me. Everything was okay for that year, or as close to okay as it would ever be. Grantaire never seemed to be happy. He would never have a conversation with just me, one of his friends had to be involved in the conversation as well for it to last long.

Soon, all of the responsibility became too much for him and he cracked. He spent most of our money on liquor, girls, and luxuries. Grantaire became a drunk and barely came home. When he did, it was because Courfeyrac brought him home so that I could care for him when he woke. Gavroche developed a habit of following Courf around when he was watching after Grantaire. Courfeyrac and Gavroche soon became common people in our home, even when Courfeyrac wouldn't bring Grantaire home. On nights when Grantaire wouldn't be home, Courf would spend the night, sleeping on the floor by my bed, keeping me safe. Gavroche would sleep next to Courf or on the other side of my bed. I grew to love Courf in ways neither Grantaire nor anyone else ever thought I would.

_ My family in the Paris country side believed that this behavior was immoral for a young seventeen year old girl. One week my aunt visited us and saw the condition in which we lived, the endless cycle of my life. _

_Auntie Ada took me aside on the last night and tried to convince me that these conditions were dissolute for a girl of my age. "Genevieve, you can't possibly spend the rest of your life caring for that disgrace of a brother."_

_"What else must I do?" I asked, wondering what her genuine intentions were. _

_"Come back to Rouen with me. There is a lovely convent where you can live and be taught." _

_"I want to be married." I requested with Courfeyrac's face in my mind. _

_Ada shook her head. "The drunk drank up all of your dowry money. I'm afraid marriage won't be possible for you." My heart broke. _

_"What about Grantaire? What is to be of him?" _

_She shrugged. "What is to become of all drunks? He will drink himself to death with those friends of his. What is the name of the one that takes a liking to you? Courrac or some rubbish?" _

_"Courfeyrac." I smiled just thinking about him and then remembered the conversation I was having. "I'm not leaving him." _

_"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, taken back. _

_"I'm not leaving. Grantaire relies on me, Ada. I can't leave him." _

_"Yes you can, mademoiselle." She spat at me, disgusted by the admiration I had in my brother._

_"No I can't, Ada. Grantaire is not the only one who relies on me. Gavroche, a street urchin relies on me, he needs me. He has no family to love him except the students like Grantaire and Courfeyrac."_

_"Some family that is." Ada stuck her nose in the air. "A drunk and a bum." _

_"It's a marvelous family, filled with love." I pressed my palm to my heart. "Gavroche's sister and family aren't around to care for him as much. I must be a mother to him." I shook my head. "I must be a mother to them all."_

_"She is an awe-inspiring mother to us all." I heard a male voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw a happy Courfeyrac smiling at me. Grantaire and Gavroche were behind him. I looked at Grantaire and he met my eyes and smiled. I knew that he was sober. No whiskey was in his system. He walked forward. "Auntie Ada, please leave my house." _

_Ada looked from me to the boys and back to me. "Are you sure this is the life you choose? The life of a rat?" _

_I nodded and smiled. "It is a life filled with love." _

_She looked at the ground and then at me. "You are no longer a part of this family. Your mother and father's money, is gone. It is mine." She walked out of the house without a second glance. _

I knew that Grantaire just wanted me safe. He didn't want to lose me the way he lost mother and father. But he tried sheltered me and was continuing to shelter me the way a babe should be. I wasn't a babe anymore.

I jumped up and down ripping the ends of my dress. "I hate this stupid dress. I hate being a girl! I should be able to go fight for the stupid cause too!" I yelled and threw a temper tantrum like a little child.

I was yelling so loud that I didn't notice that I was no longer alone.

"Mademoiselle? Are you okay?"

Spinning around, I saw Courfeyrac walking in the front door. "Oh, hello Monsieur Courfeyrac." I curtsied quickly. "I beg your pardon."

Courfeyrac stepped closer and pulled me in his arms. "Mademoiselle, you have no reason to ask my forgiveness." He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

I looked down. "Grantaire refuses to let me join the cause. It's not fair."

"I know, but I agree with him." He smiled sympathetically at me and sat on the chair, but still held my hand in his.

"What? Why?" I gasped and tried to pull my hand away.

"Because you are a child, Genevieve." Courfeyrac said as pulled me on his lap.

"But Gavroche attends every event you have about the cause. Is he not a child in your eyes?"

"Gavroche is family to us. He has nothing in his future except us. You have such a bright future ahead of you, Genevieve. You're a child."

"I am not a child. I am eighteen years old."

"Yes you are." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Most girls are married by my age." Courfeyrac looked down and avoided my eyes. I knew that I said something wrong. "I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to upset you." I lifted his chin up so that his eyes would meet mine.

"You know why we can't be married." Courfeyrac continued to massage my hand in his.

"Grantaire would never consent to me marrying you." I breathed.

"I couldn't care for you properly. I wouldn't be able to provide for you in the way another could and will."

"All I need is your love." I kissed his cheek lightly and smiled. "That's why I want to fight. I want to be able to live with you forever in this life, or even in another." Courf contemplated my words and avoided my eyes. "To die beside my love would be a heavenly way to die." He still avoided my gaze. "Courfeyrac, what is the matter?"

"Enjolras wants to ask Grantaire for his permission to marry you after this work with the cause is complete."

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"Because you're beautiful." Couf smiled.

"Grantaire would never approve. You know of his hidden feelings for Enjolras." Courf looked away from me. "He would never approve, would he?" No response. "Would he!?" I demanded.

"He already has."

I stood up and covered my mouth with my hand in shock. "How could he?"

"Your brother admires Enjolras to a point where he asking for your hand in marriage is a close second to being his."

"I do not love Enjolras."

"It does not matter. Your dowry is gone. No other man is able to marry you."

I sat back down on his lap and started to kiss him. I pulled away. "What about you?" I asked with inquisitive eyes before kissing him then pulling away. "Why won't you marry me?"

Courf gently pushed me off his lap and stood up. He cupped his face in his hands. "I cannot be a husband." He exhaled deeply. "I have no wealth, no means to provide for you."

"I don't know how to be a wife. How can I give him children and care for a home if I never had that myself?" I crossed my arms. "I refuse. And I will be at that protest tomorrow. Let you and Grantaire wait and see. I must care for the family, tis all I have left. "

"You are far too spirited for your own good, my lady." Courfeyrac said as he looked away.

"Courfeyrac?"

Courf faced me. "Yes Genevieve?"

"Why do you no longer love me?"

"I love you more than the world a million times over. That is why I must forbid that you attend these events." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Courfeyrac embraced me and held me in his arms and he hummed a tune. "I love you, dear."

We heard a knock on the door and spilt apart. Enjolras walked in with a apprehensive look on his face. "Is everything alright here?" He looked from Courfeyrac to me and back to Courf.

"Courfeyrac was just leaving." I smiled, taking his hand. "Thank you for warning me of the battle that may take place. Here," I reached into my purse and pulled out a franc, "take this for your trouble." I smiled at Courf and he smiled back.

"Thank you Mademoiselle Genevieve." He tipped his hat to Enjolras. "Good day Enjolras."

Once Courf had left Enjolras sat down at the table. He beckoned me over.

"Would you like anything to drink? I'm sure you are very thirsty." I started to walk away but turned around to see Enjolras looking at me with a faint smile.

"Sit, Genevieve," His smile continued, "please."

I walked back to the table and sat down. "Yes, Monsieur?"

"Has your brother yet talked to you about what is to happen with your future?"

I shook my head, letting my blonde curls bounce around my face. "No, but Courfeyrac has." I paused. "We are to be married."

Enjolras nodded. "That is my intention, if you shall accept."

"_If_?" I asked quietly.

"I am a man of passion, Mademoiselle Genevieve. Love is a passionate feeling, but _true_ _love_ is a passion that cannot be faked or lied about."

"What you are saying is very true." I looked at my hands in my lap.

"I know that I am not the one you love. Alas, another has been pinning after your affection."

"Monsieur, there is another. But I can never be with him, for Grantaire would never approve. I want to be married, but our money is gone."

He reached for my hands. "Perhaps we can learn to love one another the way a husband and wife do in those fairytale books you and Combeferre love so much."

I looked into Enjolras' eyes. He took the loose strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. He was in fact a beautiful man. Second most beautiful behind my Courfeyrac, but no one could ever know of my affection towards him or his towards me.

"What about the money?" I asked pulling my hand away from his grasp. "Most men want money or some sort of value when they become engaged."

"As I said before, I am a man of passion." He smiled. "I feel passionate about you, just as you felt passionate about not leaving us."

I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

"Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche told us all the tale of your Auntie Ada and how she took your parents money and possessions. You stood by your brother and us all. You really care for us, don't you?"

I nodded.

"You inspire me, mademoiselle." He smiled. "Of course nothing about an engagement shall be set in stone until after the revolution. You have until then to decide." He took my hand in his, kissed it, then started to walk away.

"Monsieur?"

He turned back around. "Yes mademoiselle?"

"My brother and the men who are much like my brothers are going to fight and stand for a cause." He nodded and I continued. "Well, it is very much a cause I believe in as well. Would I be able to attend?"

Enjolras' smile grew and he embraced me. "Of course you may mademoiselle. Gavroche shall be there, so we will tell them that you are there solely to care for the little man."

"Thank you very much Monsieur." I curtsied.

Enjolras shook his head. "You are about to participate in the revolution, something that is going to change the world as we know it. Disregard all the manners that you have been taught." He picked up a section of my dress. "Dress in these clothes no more, Genevieve. You shall wear the clothes of a barricade boy and act as one of us. I know you have a fighting spirit, and I want it to surface. Dispose of your lady-likeness until after the battle is one. I am Enjolras, and you will fight with me."

Enjolras then departed and left me to celebrate my victory in solitude. If my love would die, I would die beside him and we will live together in the kingdom of the Lord. Should he live, I will live, and we will be married and live together with our family. Courfeyrac was all I wanted, no matter what Grantaire or Enjolras said.

Love was passionate. But also is death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning I woke up with a start. My nightmares had already started coming back. This one was unthinkable and I curled up on my bed and felt tears fall down my cheeks. _My Courfeyrac, he was mine and I was his._ That's all I could think. Nothing would ever tear us apart, even Enjolras.

I continued crying until I heard a noise coming from behind my bedroom door.

"No Gavroche, we mustn't wake Genevieve."

"But, sir, I heard her crying." Gavroche said in a small voice.

"We shall see when my lady decides to wake."

I walked out of my room to see Gavroche and Courfeyrac sitting by the table in mine and Grantaire's kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a small smile. I walked over to Courf and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Enjolras told us of how you will be joining the fight. He is quite taken by you, Genevieve." Courf said with a bit of jealously in his voice.

I felt my face turn red. "He could never have me. He will never have me." I smiled as I walked over to Gavroche who was sitting on the floor. I ran my hand through his long blonde hair. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'm."

"How about I make you both some breakfast and some tea?" I smiled at them, but Gavroche was the only one who returned my smile.

"There is no time." Courfeyrac said as he stood up.

I shook my head. "There is always time for breakfast. Perhaps I just make us some tea then."

I walked over to the stove and started to boil the water for the tea. After the tea was made, I poured an equal amount in mine, Courf's, and Gavroche's cups. Once Gavroche finished his tea, he placed his hat on his head and disappeared out the door going to a place unknown to Courfeyrac and I.

Sitting at the table, I silently stirred my tea.

"Genevieve, why were you crying this morning?" Courf asked quietly.

I looked away from him and felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I had a nightmare that you loved another girl and married her instead of me." He looked away. "Courf, I am in love with you."

"I know, Genevieve."

"Then why won't you agree to marry me? I will not marry Enjolras."

"Our futures are too uncertain. With this battle approaching, I may not survive." He stood up and walked into Grantaire's room

I followed him. "You will survive, and we will be together. It must happen. It will happen." I paused and saw that Courfeyrac was not paying me attention. Instead, he was looking through and pulling out pieces of Grantaire's clothes that he grew out of. "What are you doing?"

"It does not have to happen, Genevieve." He handed me a bundle clothes.

"What are these?"

"The clothes you must wear to all of the events that you wanted ever so much to go to." Courf sounded bitter and upset. I placed the clothes on Grantaire's bed.

Courfeyrac walked past me and looked out the window. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I stood on my toes as I planted a kiss on his shoulder. He turned around and pulled me into his arms. His fingers slowly ran though my hair as he held me in his arms for as long as possible.

"Why must you go?" He whispered into my hair.

I pulled away and looked into beautiful eyes. "I want to be with you, or not live at all."

"That is a terrible thing to want, my lady."

"But it's true, Courfeyrac." I stepped closer to him.

"Aye!" I heard a noise from the window. We both turned to see Gavroche climbing back through. He walked to Courfeyrac and took off his hat. "Sir, Marius says that we have thirty minutes till the protest begins."

Courfeyrac smiled at Gavroche. "Thank you, sir." He put his hand and pulled off Gavroche's hat and handed it to me.

I placed the hat on my head and started to tuck my blonde curls underneath the gray hat. Then, in a moment, something occurred to me. I removed the hat from my head and handed it to Courfeyrac. "Wait here one moment!"

I ran away into my room and looked underneath my mattress. Cautiously, I pulled out a bundle of brown fabric held together by a piece of twine. I unwrapped the bundle to expose a rusty old knife that Grantaire had given me for safety after mother and father had died.

I carefully carried the knife into the room that Gavroche and Courfeyrac were sitting. I handed it to Courfeyrac who looked at me, concerned.

"Grantaire had given me this when mother and father died so that I would always remain safe." Courf still seemed to be confused. "Enjolras told me that I must completely become someone else. That that I must wear men's clothing," I gestured to what I was wearing, "I must forget my manners, and my hair."

"What are you saying, my lady?" Courfeyrac asked quietly.

I stepped closer to him. "My hair, Courfeyrac. You must cut my hair off." Courfeyrac nodded in understanding. He put his hands on my face and then moved them towards my hair. Courfeyrac grabbed a portion of my hand in his hands and then released after a moment of time.

I sat down on the chair in front of him and started to untie the satin ribbon that my mother had given me when I was a child. I handed it to Courfeyrac who then cut the ribbon into shreds. The light pink pieces gently fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Courfeyrac was swift and quick. I could barely tell that he was cutting my hair. When he cut near my ears, I could hear the soft tare of my hair fibers being cut. I opened my eyes to see my blonde ringlet curls laying around me on the floor. One curl fell into my lap and I picked it up and then released it, letting it fall to the ground.

"Finished." Courfeyrac said. He walked in front of me and a small frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. "Am I not beautiful anymore?"

Courfeyrac shook his head and then smiled. "No, you will always be beautiful to me." He placed the hat on my head.

I took up and walked into my room. Inside of the wardrobe was an old, red, frayed dress. I used the knife and cut a strip of fabric. I tied the fabric on my hair so that the longer pieces of my hair wouldn't get in my face. Courfeyrac placed the hat on my head and helped me tuck the remainder of my curls underneath the hat. "Gavroche, lead us to the protest!" I requested.

"Yes, ma'm." He jumped up and ran out the door.

I looked at Courfeyrac and smiled mischievously. "Do you hear the people singing the song of angry men?" I continued to smile. "It is the music of the men, women, and children who will be slaves no more."

Courfeyrac smiled back. "The revolution is coming, my lady."

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning I woke up with a start. My nightmares had already started coming back. This one was unthinkable and I curled up on my bed and felt tears fall down my cheeks. _My Courfeyrac, he was mine and I was his._ That's all I could think. Nothing would ever tear us apart, even Enjolras.

I continued crying until I heard a noise coming from behind my bedroom door.

"No Gavroche, we mustn't wake Genevieve."

"But, sir, I heard her crying." Gavroche said in a small voice.

"We shall see when my lady decides to wake."

I walked out of my room to see Gavroche and Courfeyrac sitting by the table in mine and Grantaire's kitchen.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a small smile. I walked over to Courf and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Enjolras told us of how you will be joining the fight. He is quite taken by you, Genevieve." Courf said with a bit of jealously in his voice.

I felt my face turn red. "He could never have me. He will never have me." I smiled as I walked over to Gavroche who was sitting on the floor. I ran my hand through his long blonde hair. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'm."

"How about I make you both some breakfast and some tea?" I smiled at them, but Gavroche was the only one who returned my smile.

"There is no time." Courfeyrac said as he stood up.

I shook my head. "There is always time for breakfast. Perhaps I just make us some tea then."

I walked over to the stove and started to boil the water for the tea. After the tea was made, I poured an equal amount in mine, Courf's, and Gavroche's cups. Once Gavroche finished his tea, he placed his hat on his head and disappeared out the door going to a place unknown to Courfeyrac and I.

Sitting at the table, I silently stirred my tea.

"Genevieve, why were you crying this morning?" Courf asked quietly.

I looked away from him and felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I had a nightmare that you loved another girl and married her instead of me." He looked away. "Courf, I am in love with you."

"I know, Genevieve."

"Then why won't you agree to marry me? I will not marry Enjolras."

"Our futures are too uncertain. With this battle approaching, I may not survive." He stood up and walked into Grantaire's room

I followed him. "You will survive, and we will be together. It must happen. It will happen." I paused and saw that Courfeyrac was not paying me attention. Instead, he was looking through and pulling out pieces of Grantaire's clothes that he grew out of. "What are you doing?"

"It does not have to happen, Genevieve." He handed me a bundle clothes.

"What are these?"

"The clothes you must wear to all of the events that you wanted ever so much to go to." Courf sounded bitter and upset. I placed the clothes on Grantaire's bed.

Courfeyrac walked past me and looked out the window. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I stood on my toes as I planted a kiss on his shoulder. He turned around and pulled me into his arms. His fingers slowly ran though my hair as he held me in his arms for as long as possible.

"Why must you go?" He whispered into my hair.

I pulled away and looked into beautiful eyes. "I want to be with you, or not live at all."

"That is a terrible thing to want, my lady."

"But it's true, Courfeyrac." I stepped closer to him.

"Aye!" I heard a noise from the window. We both turned to see Gavroche climbing back through. He walked to Courfeyrac and took off his hat. "Sir, Marius says that we have thirty minutes till the protest begins."

Courfeyrac smiled at Gavroche. "Thank you, sir." He put his hand and pulled off Gavroche's hat and handed it to me.

I placed the hat on my head and started to tuck my blonde curls underneath the gray hat. Then, in a moment, something occurred to me. I removed the hat from my head and handed it to Courfeyrac. "Wait here one moment!"

I ran away into my room and looked underneath my mattress. Cautiously, I pulled out a bundle of brown fabric held together by a piece of twine. I unwrapped the bundle to expose a rusty old knife that Grantaire had given me for safety after mother and father had died.

I carefully carried the knife into the room that Gavroche and Courfeyrac were sitting. I handed it to Courfeyrac who looked at me, concerned.

"Grantaire had given me this when mother and father died so that I would always remain safe." Courf still seemed to be confused. "Enjolras told me that I must completely become someone else. That that I must wear men's clothing," I gestured to what I was wearing, "I must forget my manners, and my hair."

"What are you saying, my lady?" Courfeyrac asked quietly.

I stepped closer to him. "My hair, Courfeyrac. You must cut my hair off." Courfeyrac nodded in understanding. He put his hands on my face and then moved them towards my hair. Courfeyrac grabbed a portion of my hand in his hands and then released after a moment of time.

I sat down on the chair in front of him and started to untie the satin ribbon that my mother had given me when I was a child. I handed it to Courfeyrac who then cut the ribbon into shreds. The light pink pieces gently fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Courfeyrac was swift and quick. I could barely tell that he was cutting my hair. When he cut near my ears, I could hear the soft tare of my hair fibers being cut. I opened my eyes to see my blonde ringlet curls laying around me on the floor. One curl fell into my lap and I picked it up and then released it, letting it fall to the ground.

"Finished." Courfeyrac said. He walked in front of me and a small frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. "Am I not beautiful anymore?"

Courfeyrac shook his head and then smiled. "No, you will always be beautiful to me." He placed the hat on my head.

I took up and walked into my room. Inside of the wardrobe was an old, red, frayed dress. I used the knife and cut a strip of fabric. I tied the fabric on my hair so that the longer pieces of my hair wouldn't get in my face. Courfeyrac placed the hat on my head and helped me tuck the remainder of my curls underneath the hat. "Gavroche, lead us to the protest!" I requested.

"Yes, ma'm." He jumped up and ran out the door.

I looked at Courfeyrac and smiled mischievously. "Do you hear the people singing the song of angry men?" I continued to smile. "It is the music of the men, women, and children who will be slaves no more."

Courfeyrac smiled back. "The revolution is coming, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

My known charge was Gavroche. It was my duty to be a mother, sister, and protector of Gavroche though out this revolution, if that was possible. He was like a little Enjolras in training. Gavroche would run around the city, more quickly than I, and would be with the young street urchins who looked up to him as though he was their father.

Courfeyrac, Gavroche, and I wondered around Paris till we could see the group of students protesting. I reached for Gavroche's hand so that he or I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Gavroche managed to remove my hand from his and he ran away towards a large crowd of beggars by a carriage.

"Gavroche!"

Courfeyrac looked at me. "Where did he go?"

"Over there!" I pointed in the direction of a carriage surrounded by a wealthy couple.

Courfeyrac looked at me and frowned. "You best go and retrieve him." He then looked over to where Marius, Enjolras, and the other boys were standing. "Viva la France!" Courfeyrac shouted as he ran off towards them.

"Gavroche!" I yelled after him as I followed him to the carriage.

Gavroche climbed into the carriage and started talking to the wealthy populaces on the inside. I chased after him and tried to push through the crowd of beggars. There were so many people pushing and yelling around the carriage. I wondered how in the world Gavroche was able to get through.

Somehow, I managed to climb on the top of the carriage. I could hear his voice from down below me. "'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche. These are my people. Here's my patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh, nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society, here in the slums of Saint Michele. We live on crumbs of humble piety, though on the teeth, but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!"

Gavroche climbed through the carriage and joined me on the top.

"Gavroche!" He looked at me and grinned mischievously before jumping off the carriage and running to another one.

I swiftly ran after him, calling him as I ran. "Gavroche! Get back here!" He climbed on the back as many children chased him, laughing and smiling as they ran throughout the streets of Paris. I stopped clenched my fists and down as my temper rose. "If you don't get back here, you are dead!"

"Did you just threaten him!?" I heard a deep man's voice ask me from a few steps away.

I turned around to see a tall man with a hat on looking at me. "Oh, no." I began to shake my head as quick as I could.

"Liar!" He started to run at me.

Quickly, I ran away in the opposite direction, not looking back for a minute or two. When I finally looked back, the man was a few feet away from me still. Suddenly, I collided with something hard and ended up on the ground and looking up.

The figure that I collided with leaned over and picked me up by my shirt. My eyes met his light blue ones. I immediately knew who was picking me up, but he didn't know me.

"Did you threaten Gavroche?" Jean Prouvaire asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No monsieur. I did not mean to cause you trouble, sir."

The man who started chasing me had finally caught up and was next to me. I twisted myself out of Jean's grasp. My head hit the ground with a small thump. I felt something wet dripping down my forehead. When I placed my fingers near the source of the pain, I noticed a crimson substance on my fingers.

I looked up at Jean Prouvaire who was shaking his head at me. Looking at the ground, I noticed that my hat was on the ground. I reached over and placed the gray cap back over my newly cut blonde curls. Then, I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Why did you drop me?!"

"You kicked me, mademoiselle." He bowed. "My apologies."

The man in the hat who had been chasing me finally caught up. "Jehan," He addressed Jean Prouvaire, "this man is a heartless man. He has threatened the life of our little sir."

Jean looked from me to the man with the hat, then back to me. He chortled. "Bahorel, do you know not who this is?"

"Who is man?" The man, 'Bahorel', raised his eyebrow.

"This," Jehan gestured to me, "is no mere man."

"What is it?" Bahorel inquired, still confused by what Jean Prouvaire was saying.

Jehan held out his hand. "Your hat." He requested inaudibly.

I took the hat off of my head and then untied the red piece of fabric from my hair.

Bahorel's jaw dropped open. "The man is a lady!"

"Yes she is." Jehan said with a small smile.

Bahorel reached for my hand and placed three gentle kisses on the top. "Pardon mademoiselle, you are a beautiful sight that only exists in my dreams." He continued to kiss my hand until I wrenched it away from his reach.

"Jehan, this man is scaring me."

"Am I? Am I scaring you?" Bahorel seemed incredibly fretful. "Never did I mean to frighten my mademoiselle. Oh my love, you certainly are my brilliant angel."

"I am your angel, are I?" I snorted. "You don't even know my name, boy."

"Whatever is your name, my lady?"

"Her name is Genevieve and she is not for you to love." Jehan said as he reached for my hand and pulled me along. Bahorel trailed behind us.

"Who's is she to love?"

Jean stopped and faced Bahorel. "Do you now know who this lady is?" Bahorel shook his head. "This is Mademoiselle Genevieve."

"Jehan, of what importance is this Lady Genevieve to us?" Bahorel eyed me suspiciously.

Jean smiled. "Genevieve is the sister of Grantaire."

Bahorel turned towards me. His bright blue eyes started to fill with wonder and shock. "You are the sister of Grantaire, the cynic?"

"The very one, monsieur." I responded shyly.

Jean raised his eyebrows suggestively "She is also the future wife of the Leader Enjolras and lover of the Centre Courfeyrac."

I turned towards Jehan in amazement that he would tell this strange man about my life. "Jean Prouvaire, you know very well who my true love is." I said so that only Jehan could hear me.

"Indeed I do, mademoiselle, but Monsieur Enjolras still vies for your affections."

An outlandish nose came from Bahorel. Jehan and I both looked at him. Bahorel seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

Bahorel nodded. "Your beauty has astonished Courfeyrac, Enjolras, myself, and who knows how many other boys all around France." He pushed the single blonde curl out of my face. I felt my face start to turn a bright crimson. "How you managed to cause Enjolras to fall in love with you, I will never know. Many ladies have fought for his affections."

"Believe me, his affections are ones I did not sought."

Jehan chuckled. "But she did desire the affections of Monsieur Courfeyrac."

"Oh. Courfeyrac is your love, isn't he?" Bahorel asked quietly.

"Yes he is, sir."

Then, somewhere in the distance a bell tolled. "The bell." I said quietly. I knew what this meant.

Jehan also seemed to know why it rang as well. He looked at me. "Marius and Enjolras are starting this protest." Jean looked from me to Bahorel. "We must go to this protest."

I nodded. "And the revolution is about to start."


End file.
